So In Love
by funnygirl00
Summary: Christine had the perfect life set ahead of her as Erik's wife. But then...that's where she made her mistake, choosing to marry Erik. Against all things decent, the unthinkable happens. She falls in love with her wedding planner! But is she so in love with Raoul that it can last forever? Can she sort her heart out in 3 weeks?


**A new Phantom story. Expect delays because I am doing a Les Miserables story, 'I have dreamed' and my first Avengers/Captain America story, 'Something's gotta give,' as well as this fic. This fic was inspired by the song 'So in love' by Cole Porter from 'Kiss me Kate.' But it was Michael Feinstein's version of it that inspired me. I happened to be watching 'My Fair Wedding: with David Tutera' and the whole thing just fell together.**

**Now, I own nothing.**

* * *

Prologue

Erik Ormanni planted a kiss on Christine's lips as the rode the elevator up to the third floor. Christine's arms went about his waist for a second before she pulled away. "Erik," she blushed as she gently moved out of his arms. "we're in a public place."

"An elevator." He pointed out to her. "And, we're the only two here."

"There's security cameras."

"Honestly." He ran his hand down her back, enjoying the sight of her squirming. "We're getting married in three weeks."

"Erik!" She blushed and pulled away. "Please."

"Sorry." He grinned. "You just look so…beautiful this morning."

"Erik, you have such an animalistic charm about you that I always find it hard to get mad at you." The elevator door dinged open and she took hold of his arm. "I hate these places."

Erik laughed. "Darling, 'Roberta's' is the top company for wedding planning. I even got, the Raoul de Chaney to design our wedding."

"I believe it's Chagney."

"Right. What would I do without you?"

"Shrivel up and die," she teased. "Like the snake you are?"

"Why you!"

He lunged at her; she squealed and ran…smack into a chest. "Woah! Easy there!" Erik stopped and surveyed the man's expression, who seemed somewhat shocked that he'd caught the woman. No, it was if he'd never held a woman in his arms before and he was quite unsure of what to do with her.

Christine's heart pounded in her throat at the nearness of the man holding her. He smelled of rum and burnt sugar. She could tell from his face, that it was Raoul de Chagney, who'd caught her. Her face flushed as she recalled 'falling' into his arms. He was a very handsome man and dressed rather casually for his line of work. He wore designer jeans, a bright, blue, short sleeve, designer button-down shirt that matched his eyes.

"You ok?" He asked as he helped her straighten up.

She licked her lips. "Yes." Her face went redder as his eyes flickered to her lips. "I'm fine. Thank you." She cleared her throat and shifted backwards a little, smacking into another chest. "Ahh!" She spun around and saw Erik behind. "Oh, good god, you scared me!"

"I'm doing that a lot lately."

Raoul cleared his throat. "May I help you?"

Erik nodded. "Christine and I have an appointment with you."

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "I am so sorry Mr. Ormanni. Will you two follow me please?"

* * *

Christine nodded and followed Erik into Raoul's office. It was a simple office, blue wallpaper, tons of books everywhere, a computer in a corner, a desk, several chairs, a couch set, and a huge window with stunning deeper blue curtains. Blue was obviously his favorite color, he was even wearing blue!

"So," Raoul sat down. "I'm honored that you two chose me to design your wedding."

Erik nodded. "Christine loves your work." He kissed her hand. "Nothing but the best for my wife."

"Indeed." He sat behind his desk and leaned forward. "So," he picked up his pen, with blue ink, and tapped it on a blue notepad. "what is your budget?"

"The sky's the limit." Erik said.

"Ok. And," he glanced at Christine. "the theme is what?"

She bit her lip. "I'd like to do a 'Phantom of the Opera' theme. You know, the costumes, the masks, all the colors, crimson curtains, red roses, the music from the musical, the whole routine."

He grinned. "This sounds like fun. So, when's your wedding?"

"Three weeks."

* * *

Raoul fought to keep from staring at Erik. "Three weeks?"

"Yes." He said as if it were no big deal. "And we've arranged for the wedding and the ceremony to happen at the Starlight Ballroom. The venue, cocktail room and ballroom are all taken care of."

"I see." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Will it be too much trouble for you," Christine asked him, her brown eyes showing some concern. She was a gorgeous woman; the most beautiful he'd ever seen. "three weeks? We can postpone if you need more time."

"Christine," Erik said. "he's a professional. He can handle three weeks."

Raoul nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your concerns. Now, have you anything you'd like to say on her theme?"

"Yeah. I won't wear a white tux." He stated. "That's my only complaint. The rest, it's in your capable hands."

"Raoul?" he looked up as Meg walked into the room. Her long, curly, blonde hair, hung down to her hips which were very prominent in her tight, red, pencil skirt. He'd never noticed how tight until he noticed Christine scrutinizing Meg's apparel with a disapproving eye. "Here are those textiles you wanted to look at." She leaned forward and Christine glanced at Erik, who was trying hard not to observe Meg's curves, but was failing. She smoothed her white top. "Sorry about charging in, but I was certain that you didn't have anymore appointments to day."

"I guess this one slipped through both our hands." He nodded towards Christine and Erik. "This is Meg, my secretary and assistant."

Meg laughed. "He's a slave driver but I love him."

He laughed uneasily. "Yeah. She's like my kid sister," hurt flashed in Meg's eyes. He'd always been aware of her feelings towards him, but she just couldn't take the hint. "and she's always kidding."

Erik nodded. "Nice to meet you." He glanced at his watch. "We need to go or else they're going to cancel our lunch reservations." He stood up and Christine got up, somewhat stiffly. "Nice meeting you."

"My pleasure." He shook Erik's hand. "I'll begin work right away on a few ideas."

"Work with Christine," he said. "she's got all the ideas. I don't care about anything except making her my wife and spending the rest of my life with her."

He grinned. "I shall try to make it the most memorable moment of your life."

"Good."

He turned to Christine. "So, shall we meet here tomorrow at noon to discuss a few things?"

She nodded. "All right."

"Bring some things of interest that you'd like to share with me. Do you have your wedding dress picked out yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He frowned. Most brides had something picked out this close to their wedding. "Ok. Just haven't found the right one yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ok. So I'll look up a few dresses that you might like. I'll have them ready for you tomorrow as well."

"Thank you."

Erik took Christine's arm and steered her towards the door. "Goodbye Chagney. Thank you again for all your help."

"My pleasure." He closed the door and turned towards Meg, who was perched on his desk. He exhaled. "Meg, you really should wear something more modest. I get so many complaints from the women who,"

"Can't handle some competition." She quipped. "That's all. Where's the trust come into the relationship if they can't handle me?"

"Uggh," he groaned. "I can't argue with you now. We've got three weeks to set up a phantom of the opera wedding for several hundred guests."

Meg's smile vanished and she nodded. "Message understood boss. I'll go do some 'phantom' research. I always hated that musical."

"I'm not familiar with it though. So, see if there's some music, or a video about it."

Meg snorted. "You really do live in a cave don't you?"

"To work Meg!"

"Fine." She huffed. "But I'll say this, I don't think this is going to end well."

"You say that every time."

"Well, I mean it this time. Something is going to happen."

"You mean that you're going to get fired if you don't get to work?" She huffed and walked away. She slammed the door and silence reigned for the moment. But that only allowed for Christine's green eyes to fill his head. Maybe this time Meg was right, something was happening. For never once had he been captivated by another man's bride, until now.


End file.
